


Rage

by Nowellbehavedwoman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowellbehavedwoman/pseuds/Nowellbehavedwoman
Summary: It's exactly what title says
Kudos: 1





	Rage

Rage  
Simmering, boiling, burning inside the mind  
Waiting to be unleashed  
Suppressed, held back, frozen   
To spare the unwitting victim


End file.
